


For You, You Idiot. I Love You.

by SingingTomatoMPHFPC



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short stories collection, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingTomatoMPHFPC/pseuds/SingingTomatoMPHFPC
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories following Jacob and Emma's relationship after the end of Library of Souls.





	1. For You, You Idiot. I Love You.

(A/N: I do not own MPHFPC. Enjoy)

Book Universe

Jacob's POV

It's been three months since my parents tried to take me to the clinic. 3 months since Miss Peregrine saved my ass yet again. 3 months since I realised Emma and I have time and yet it's something I still can't quite wrap my head around, knowing that I can have the best of both worlds. 

I climb the stairs slowly, knowing that almost everyone will be asleep by now but stop short as a hear faint whispers coming from the girls' room. I assume it's probably Claire and Olive trying to stay up past their bedtime. I tiptoe to the door and push it open.

"Shouldn't you be asle-" I'm interrupted by the sight of Emma glaring at me with a finger pressed to her lips and it's only then that I notice Claire and Olive curled up by her side, their heavy breathing making it clear they're both out for the night. Emma closes the book in her lap before standing, careful not to disturb the slumbering children, and makes her way towards me, closing the door behind her before she speaks.

"I really wish you'd check before you come rampaging in like a peculiar rhinoceros, I've just gotten them down. If you'd woken them up, I'm afraid I would've had to melt your face" she smiles sweetly at me as she finishes, lighting her index finger and waving it playfully in front of my face.

"Yes ma'am" I say, taking a step back "I just wasn't expecting to find you in there, you're really good with them, you know?"

"Yeah, well when you've lived with small children as long as I have, you can't really help picking up a few things" she shrugs, extinguishing her finger before snaking her arms around my neck, drawing me closer. I wrap my arms around her waist, smiling down at her.

"You're gonna be an awesome mom someday" I say without thinking. I feel her body stiffen in my grip and her smile falters. "Oh god, Emma...if you don't want kids that's totally fine with me, I don't mi-"

"No, it's okay, Jacob. I guess I haven't really considered it before. I mean when you're stuck in a loop, living the same day over again, it becomes too painful to think about a future that you know you can never have, especially after Abe stop writing. Even when Miss Peregrine activated the loop, I was and still physically am only 16, I thought I'd at least have a few years before I'd have to think about that stuff, kind of ironic now, don't you think?" She laughs but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Emma, I know it hasn't been easy for you and believe me when I say I wish I could go back and fix it all but given that I can't do that, I'll do this instead. I know we promised to take things slow but I figured we could allow this small exception" I dig into my pocket, my fingers making contact with the smooth metal before I pull out the elegant ring. I see her eyes widen and the blood drain from her face as she becomes panicked and begins to ramble.

"Jacob, I can't accept this. I love you, I do but we really haven't been together all that long and I'm still trying to get a handle on your world and..." I press my lips to hers, ending her tirade, then slowly back enough to rest my forehead against hers and peering deeply into her amber eyes.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think. It's a promise ring. It's to symbolise my dedication to you and that in a few years it could be replaced with something a bit more....permanent. I've been thinking about this for a long time, even before you came to Florida. Before I met you, my life consisted of stacking adult diapers into famous American landmarks and trying to avoid getting beaten up by my classmates but now look at it, I have friends -I have you- you completely turned my world upside down and that can only be a good thing"

"Jacob..." she sniffs, tears threatening to spill from her large eyes.

"Wait, I need to get this out now or I'm afraid I'll never do it. I know that the people in your life have a habit of letting you down, what with your parents and my grandfather, but I'm not like them. I certainly have no plans on going anywhere...that is, unless you're coming with me. After I left London, it was your letters that kept me sane and reassured me I hadn't just imagined the whole thing, you were my anchor and without you I'd be floating in a sea of my own thoughts, being fed pills like they were candy" I take in a long, shaky breath, lifting the ring up between my thumb and index finger. "So I, Jacob Magellan Portman, do solemnly swear my allegiance to Emma Bloom for as long as I shall live...or as long as she's willing to put up with my sorry ass before leaving me for someone a lot better looking because, lets face it, she's out of my league..."

I pause as Emma splutters, clamping her hand over her mouth so as not to burst into laughter and wake the whole house. I wait a few moments until her shoulders stop shaking but the grin remains plastered on her face. I reach down and take her left hand in my right, positioning the ring just at the tip of her ring finger and looking up at her one last time for confirmation. She stares at me silently for a moment before tilting her head forward slightly as acceptance. I slide the ring gently onto her finger and then bring it up to my lips, planting it with a small kiss.

"I love you, Emma" I whisper, cupping her face in my hand.

"I love you too" she beams mischievously "...you idiot"


	2. A Very Awkward Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. Enjoy)

Book Universe 

Emma's POV

Darkness, complete darkness. I try to move but find that my hands and feet are bound together. I squirm, trying to free myself by singeing the ropes and realising, with a sinking feeling in my stomach, that the sheeting wrapped over my hands is asbestos. I scream, begging, pleading for someone to release me. Suddenly the room floods with light and I see a figure drawing closer to me but can't make out their facial features as my eyes struggle to adjust to the influx of light.

"Jacob, is that you?" I ask, trying to understand why he would do this.

"Jacob? And who would that be, you little slut?" The rough voice asks, so familiar that it makes my blood run cold.

"F-father?" I whimper. This can't be happening, I can't be back here. He should be dead.

"I asked you a question. Who. Is. Jacob?!" He growls, driving his foot hard into my side, knocking the air out of my lungs and causing me to gasp out in pain. "Tell me!"

"H-he's nobody" I stammer, trying to cover my mistakes "he's my imaginary friend"

"Oh, he's your imaginary friend. Are you really trying to tell me that not only are you a freak of nature but you're a lunatic too? I know what you've really been up to, flaunting yourself all over town like the hussey you are" he snarls, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back before slamming it down to the floor, my world being once again absorbed by darkness.

JEJEJEJEJEJE 

"Emma. Emma, wake up!"

I shoot upright, my eyes scanning the room, my heart beating at twice its normal rate. I fight against the strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist but they refuse to relent.

"Emma, it's okay. It's me. It's Jacob" the voice comes again, soothingly. This one is also highly familiar but brings with it a feeling of calm rather than fear as that of my father's did. I look up into the eyes of my capturer and instead of meeting the hard, muddy brown eyes of my abusive father, I instead see the sky blue eyes of my boyfriend and immediately stop fighting, going limp in his arms and clinging tightly to the front of his t-shirt. "Are you okay? You were screaming"

I nod slightly, as he reaches up and gently wipes away the tears, cascading down my cheeks, with his thumb. "I saw my dad. H-he..." I take in a shuddering breath, unable to even put the nightmare into words.

"Shh, it's okay. He's dead, he can't get to you now. You're perfectly safe, I promise" he whispers, trying to calm me.

"It was just so real and he was saying such horrid things..." I say, not wishing to elaborate for fear of embarrassing both myself and Jacob, given that although we've come close, we haven't actually reached the step in our relationship that my subconscious' image of my father accused me of.

"Well it's all going to be alright now, you left him far behind in 1940" he says, smiling at me before brushing his lips against mine. I kiss him back passionately, deepening the kiss as I tangle my hands in his hair. Just as he's playing with the hem of my shirt, someone clears their throat at which we both jump and immediately spring apart, trying desperately (and failing miserably) to look innocent.

"Well, well, well. Jacob and Emma sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Olive sings, grinning at us both like the Cheshire Cat.

"Olive, what can we do for you?" Jacob asks, flashing her a weak smile.

"Miss P says it's your turn to buy dinner and she needs you to go now so Bronwyn can get it ready on time, it's her turn to cook tonight" she states as if it's the most obvious fact in the world.

"Er...right then, I'll get going. Emma, are you coming?" I nod again, climbing to my feet. Olive turns to leave but just as she reaches the door, Jacob catches her arm "promise you won't say anything to anyone about what you saw and I'll make sure to get an extra chocolate bar, just for you. Deal?" He offers his hand for her to shake. Olive surveys it for a moment before grabbing it, shaking it vigorously before turning on her heal and skipping out of the room.

JEJEJEJEJEJE 

We pull into the 'parking lot', as Jacob calls it, of the nearest Smart Aid and find a space when Jacob suddenly exclaims "oh bird, not now. Please, please not now" I look at him questioningly before being quickly startled by a sharp rapping on his window. I peer out to see a man's face imbedded with studs and framed with lime green hair spiked out at strange angles. I look at Jacob, expecting to see the same look of fear written across his features as I'm sure now rests on mine but instead he just appears to be uncomfortable. He takes a deep breath and then slowly winds down his window. "Hey, Ricky"

"Special Ed, where you been? Your folks said you'd gone AWOL" Ricky asks, smirking at Jacob when he notices me in the passenger seat "oh, I get it. Special Ed's been getting some! You must be Special Edwina then, huh?" He guffaws at his own joke as I feel the heat steadily rise in my cheeks.

Jacob just rolls his eyes before deciding it's probably just easier to make the introductions "Ricky, this is Emma, my girlfriend. Emma, this is Ricky, my....friend" he says, rather pathetically as if he can no longer properly apply the term.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Emma Bloom" I say, reaching my hand across Jacob and offering it to Ricky. He smirks again, then grips it, pumping it once and then withdrawing his hand.

"Ricky Pickering. Well, Special Ed, looks like you kinda got your hands full here so I'm gonna jet. See you around, dude" he declares, looking meaningfully between Jacob and me before clapping Jacob on the shoulder, winking at me then saunters off.

I watch Jacob carefully as he seems to freeze then slowly lowers his head onto his steering wheel, tapping it lightly but repetitively on the outer rim. "That couldn't have been more awkward if I'd tried. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

I rub small circles on his back with one hand while taking his chin in the other, forcing him to look at me. "Hey, remember what you told me earlier? It's all going to be okay. After everything you've been through, of course it's going to be hard dealing with normals from your old life but you'll manage, you just need to work on it and I'll be there every step of the way to help you out when you need it"

He continues to stare at me for almost a minute and I can see the internal debate going on behind his eyes but finally he refocuses on my face and I can tell he's made his decision. "You're right, my friendship with Ricky is just going to take some time" he says, pressing his lips to mine. "I love you" I smile against them, briefly pulling back.

"I know"


	3. To The Lighthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. Let me know if you recognise where I got the name Principal Himbry from and I'll tell you the answer in the next update. Enjoy)

Book Universe 

Jacob's POV

After each of the peculiars had settled into modern life, Miss Peregrine had insisted that the older ones start school to further integrate themselves into society and avoid rousing suspicions while she continues to tutor the younger children until they are old enough to start high school. I walk out of English to find Emma leaning against the opposite wall, her nose stuck in a book as she waits for me. She raises her head to greet me as a near her, shutting her book quickly and stuffing it into her satchel, to give me her full attention.

"What took you so long? School ended over 10 minutes ago, I've been standing here for ages!" She says exasperatedly, clamping her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Mrs Williams kept us all back so we could finish reading the 3rd chapter of To The Lighthouse. To be honest it's so boring I'd rather face a hungry hollow" I say jokingly, taking her hands in mine and pulling her to me

"Virginia Wolfe did get one thing right though..."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Emma questions, gazing up at me.

"Well, the lighthouse is metaphorical, it represents what each of the characters want the most and given that the lamps used to be lit with burning oil, I couldn't help but be reminded of you. You're my lighthouse" I say, smirking slightly as I watch the blush creep slowly up her face.

"It's very annoying, you know?" she states, taking me by surprise. Of all the things she could have said, I had not expected that.

"What is?"

"Having a boyfriend who always manages to say the sweetest things...it leaves me never quite knowing what to say to top it" she says, trailing her hands up my chest and neck before tangling her fingers in my hair. I loop my arms around her waist, bringing my hands up her back. I see my opportunity during the pause in conversation and begin wiggling my fingers over whatever patches of bare skin I can find.

"Tickle Attack!" I yell, as she giggles, squirming to get out of my grasp.

"No fair" she gasps "you cheated" still trying to make her escape but finding no exit. Suddenly she drops to the floor, crawling between my legs and jumping up behind me, tickling the back of my neck. "And even then, I still win. Your arse is mine, Portman!" She taunts, raising her arms above her head in victory.

By this point, we're both panting and breathless but highly exhilarated. I open my arms up to her and she approaches cautiously, weary of another attack. Finally she returns to her original position in my arms.

"Just being you is enough" I whisper, gently brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear "my little lighthouse"

She pulls my face close to hers, tilting her head back. She's so close now that I can feel her breath on my lips but just as mine and hers are about to meet she presses her finger to mine and looks down, drawing my attention to her right hand which now cradles a small ball of flame. "You can always count on me to lead you home" she says, extinguishing her hand but leaving her index finger alight, bringing that one up to her own lips "even if it's the last thing I do" she then blows out the flame, watching the smoke curl up in the air between us.

"I'll never let that happen, you're stuck with me" I say tenderly, placing my hands on hers and lowering them from our mouths before going to close the remaining gap between us.

"Miss Bloom! Mr Portman!"

We spring apart as if Emma actually did burn me, spinning around to see Principal Himbry beckoning to us, from down the corridor, to follow him into his office. We do so, coming to a stop in front of his desk.

"You may sit" Emma and I each take a seat, sharing worried glances. If he saw her use her fire, we'll have to get Miss Peregrine to wipe his memory and that would mean having to explain to her that Emma had used her peculiarity in public which would cause even more issues.

"What exactly were you doing there?" Principal Himbry asks, sinking into his chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Well, sir, we were just-" I try to explain with the first excuse that comes into my head before he immediately interrupts.

"Because to me it looked like you were smoking on school premises" he leans forward to rest his elbows on the desk, knitting his spindly fingers together

"And don't try to deny it, I saw the lighter in your hand Miss Bloom" Emma lets out a sigh of relief but Himbry interprets it as a confession of guilt.

"Smoking is hazardous enough to adults but at your age it's even more dangerous, and on school grounds, what were you thinking? It's against the law!"

Emma is so taken aback by the completely incorrect assumption that she struggles to form a coherent sentence "I-I-I...yes, sir, it w-won't happen again"

Himbry observes her, watching for any sign that she's lying before moving his attention to me "and you Mr Portman? Can I count on you not to 'light up' again on school grounds?"

"Of course, Principal Himbry"

"Good....well then, I shan't be contacting either your guardians or the police this time but take this as your final warning, if I catch you again I won't be nearly as lenient. However, as punishment, you shall both be serving after school detention every night for the next month, hopefully that will be enough to deter you from reoffending" he nods, obviously pleased with himself on how he's handled the 'situation'. Himbry pushes himself out of his chair, striding across the room and opening the door, indicating that we are dismissed.

"Thank you, sir" Emma and I both mutter as we quickly take our leave, waiting until his door is firmly shut and we have cleared the full length of the corridor before either of us dares to speak.

"I can't believe we actually just got away with that" Emma exclaims, beaming at me.

"I know, I thought for sure we were busted, I don't know about you but I really don't want to face Miss P's wrath" I say, grinning as I take her hand in mine and pull her towards the main entrance of the school "he was acting like a prison warden by the end of it"

Emma chuckles lightly at this, leaning her head on my shoulder "I know, it was hilarious. Now, come on, lets go home"

I smile to myself as she yawns, bringing my arm up to wrap tightly around her shoulders "anything for you, my little lighthouse"


	4. Have Yourself A Peculiar Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. For those of you wondering, the name, Principal Himbry, from the last chapter is from a great film called Scream which I would highly recommend. Enjoy)

Book Universe

Jacob's POV

I wake to sudden pressure on my lips but before I can register what it is, it's gone, my eyes fluttering open to the image of Emma's face inches from my own, grinning at me as she holds a sprig of mistletoe over her head.

"Merry Christmas, Jacob" she says before kissing me again with renewed passion but just as I'm deepening the kiss the door bursts open admitting an already hyper active Olive and Claire. I instantly break away from Emma, shuffling more onto my side of the bed, trying to cover for our actions and wondering how the hell Olive seems to always catch us in these compromising positions.

"Jacob! Emma! What are you still doing in bed? Father Christmas has been and Miss P says we can't open the presents until we're all there, including you two" Claire exclaims, running to my side while Olive goes to Emma's and grabbing our hands to pull us out of bed.

"Alright! Just...uh...give us 10 minutes to get ready, yeah?" I ask quickly, not wanting the young pair to see me in just my boxers. They nod and dash out of the room to rouse the rest of the sleeping household. I turn back to Emma, finding her rifling through her wardrobe on the other side of the room, I cross the floor to her and stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder "now, where were we?"

She spins around to face me, still in my grasp, flashing her most alluring smile "I believe we were here" she says before moving towards my lips.

"Emma, we're just waiting for you and Jacob now. Come on!" Olive's voice breaks the silence yet again, calling up from the lounge, downstairs.

Emma draws back and sighs "well the peace and quiet was good while it lasted, we'd better join them before Miss P gets suspicious, it was a miracle in itself that she ever even agreed to let us share a room in the first place, we don't want her getting ideas and separating us" I nodded in agreement, releasing Emma and shuffling back to my own wardrobe to get dressed.

Feeling festive and therefore in the mood for self ridicule, I picked an overly large Christmas sweater that my mom had bought me two years ago and swore I would 'grow into it'. When I first saw it I assumed it was decorated with a Christmas pudding wearing a scarf but upon further inspection realised that it was, in fact, a robin with snow on its head.

Once ready, I turn around to find Emma, already waiting for me in an equally embarrassing sweater that reads 'kiss me under the mistletoe' and is accompanied by a matching mistletoe headband. I look at it pointedly before saying "well that certainly is tempting, you'll have to show me that again later as a reminder but for now it'll have to wait, we'd better get downstairs before Olive gets so jumpy she literally ends up on the ceiling again"

Emma chuckles slightly and rolls her eyes, taking my hand and leading me into the lounge where we find the rest of the children as well as Miss Peregrine and my parents, all adorned in festive sweaters which are all both unique and ugly at the same time. We had decided that it would be cheaper and easier to use a Secret Santa system this year, rather than everyone having to buy for everyone else, I was fortunate enough to get Emma to buy a gift for.

"Alright, children, gather round and we can all open our presents" Miss P says, motioning for us all to take a seat on the floor around the Christmas tree. We do so as an awkward silence descends, nobody wanting to make the first move towards the beautifully wrapped gifts for fear of appearing greedy.

I take a deep breath, deciding I should be the one to take the lead yet again and reach for my present for Emma that lies under the tree. "For you" I say, handing it to her "I hope you like it"

"I'm sure I will" she smiles gratefully at me then immediately tears into the paper, only pausing when she sees the elegant elongated box. She removes the lid and gasps as she lays eyes on the gift. "Jacob, it's...absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much!" And without a care for our audience, she throws her arms around my neck and crashes her lips to mine, causing me to fall backwards with her on top of me, all without breaking the kiss. I tighten the hold I have on her waist, enjoying the feeling on her weight on me but wanting to be even closer.

Suddenly we hear someone awkwardly clear their throat and break apart to see everyone staring at us, some wearing expressions of shock, others of amusement, Miss Peregrine and my parents looking highly uncomfortable. I feel the blush rising in my cheeks, and by the tint in Emma's it's clear she feels the same embarrassment at letting ourselves get so carried away in front of the others.

We quickly sit up, straightening our clothes and hair before I pick up the discarded box, taking the necklace into my hand and undoing the clasp, I hold it out to her. She grins sheepishly at me and then turns around, brushing her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of the way. I fasten it around her neck and she turns back to me, her hand wandering to it.

The necklace consists of a delicate sterling silver chain and matching pendant, taking the shape of the silhouette of a campfire but in the centre of the flame is the a small hole in the shape of a heart. "I had it specially made as a reminder that wherever you are, you only need to look at this necklace to know that I'm thinking of you" I say, placing a gentle hand on the back of her neck and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Emma"

"I love you too, Jacob. I promise I'll never take it off" she whispers, using our close proximity to allow us some privacy. However, it is clear when we drop one another's gaze that we had been overheard as I look to Miss P and see unshed glistening tears brimming in her eyes which she swiftly wipes away in an attempt to maintain her steely persona.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we're all very happy for you both. Take care of each other" she states, blinking several times in quick succession to clear the remaining liquid.

"Don't worry, we will" Emma and I answer in unison.


	5. Riddle Me This: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. Enjoy)

Book Universe

Emma's POV

I stare blankly at the page in front of me, groaning as I admit defeat and throw the book off to Jacob's side of the bed. I check the clock, only to realise that I have been trying to read the same page for over an hour, too distracted by my own thoughts. Jacob has seemingly been avoiding me for the past week and whenever he's confronted about it, he just gives me a flimsy excuse before finding some cause to leave. I'm worried about him, this behaviour is completely out-of-character. Have I done something wrong?

I decide to search for him, entering the lounge just in time to see Enoch speed across the finish line on Mario-cart with Bronwyn coming in a very close second.

"Yes!" Enoch throws his hands up in victory "I don't know why you're called Bronwyn, it should have been Bron-lose"

"Shut up before I E-knock your teeth out" Bronwyn grumbles, frowning and throwing her own controller down. However, her eyes soften when they meet mine. "Oh, hi, Em. How's it going?" She asks, giving me a knowing look. She's the only person I've told about my and Jacob's issues.

"Fine. Have you seen Jacob anywhere? I can't find him" I brush off her questions, not in the mood to talk about it. She eyes me suspiciously, clearly not believing my lie but lets it go.

"No, sorry, can't say I have"

"Right...thanks anyway, Wyn" I sigh, turning to leave.

"I saw him about an hour ago" Enoch suddenly announces. I turn slightly, looking at him over my shoulder. "He told me to give you this" he pulls a rather crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of his trousers and hands it to me.

I take the note, heart pounding as my brain runs several different scenarios pertaining to the contents of the note, none of them at all positive. I give Enoch a weak smile and then bolt back upstairs to the bedroom, closing the door behind me. I perch carefully on the edge of the bed, unable to tear my eyes away from the folded paper, trying to summon the courage to actually open it. Is he in trouble? Has he run away? Is he leaving me...again?

I take a deep breath before finally lifting the flap and reading Jacob's careless scrawl.

Dear Emma,

I know I've been acting weird lately and I also know that you've noticed on account of the very threatening conversation from Bronwyn yesterday. I promise everything will become clear soon but first I thought we'd play a little game. I'll give you a riddle, then you have to solve it and find the peculiar it's linked to, they'll give you your next clue. So here's your first one: what has hands but cannot lift? Good luck!

Forever yours,

Jacob xx

I reread the note just to make sure I read it correctly the first time. He wants to play a game? He's up to something and I'm going to find out what. I think about the riddle, my eye brows knitted together in thought. I try to focus but the infernal ticking of Jacob's unnecessarily loud alarm clock makes concentration near impossible. That's it! The answer is a clock, the hands show the time! That has got to be a reference to Miss Peregrine.

I rush to her bedroom, hammering on her door in excitement. She yanks it open, a look of surprise moulding her features as she realises it's me causing such a havoc, obviously having expected it to be one of the younger children.

"Miss Bloom, what in peculiardom do you think you are do-"

"A clock. The answer is a clock!" I cut her off, panting at the exertion I had spent on her door. She peers at me sternly over the top of her glasses, then turns on her heel and hobbles back into her room, partially closing the door so as to obscure my view, leaving me at the doorway. She appears back at the door, holding out a similar sheet to the first, however this one is in far better condition, probably on account of not being haphazardly stuffed in Enoch's pocket.

She gives me a wry smile as I take the paper "I shall overlook it this once, Miss Bloom, but in future I would appreciate it if you would refrain from attempting to batter my door down, a simple light tap will suffice" I nod, not really paying attention as my eyes skim the new clue.

The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it, you'll die. What is it?

Forever yours,

Jacob xx

Some type of food? No, that can't be it. Money? Nope, I once saw Hugh eat a penny for a bet he had going with Olive and he was perfectly fine. I can't think of anything. Wait. 'The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die' so the answer must be...Nothing! I assume that must be linked to Millard.

I trot to the Portmans' study, knowing this is where Millard spends most of his days, raking through the Internet in his endless search for knowledge. I walk in without knocking but the door creaks causing Millard to jump and attempt to hide the desktop screen with his head, seemingly forgetting that I can see straight through it.

"Seriously, Mill? Cats Being Scared By Cucumbers Compilation? So that's how you spend all your time in here..." I smirk as I imagine his face gleaming as red as a tomato.

It takes him a moment to shake himself from his stupor before stammering "I-I don't do this all the time, they're just cute is all"

"Right..." I say, drawing out the 'I' sound "anyway, the answer to the second riddle was Nothing"

He remains silent for a moment, seemingly confused but relieved by the sudden change in topic "oh, uh, yes" he spins around in his chair, lifting the next clue from the top draw of the desk "here you go, that's the last one, figure that one out and it'll get you to where you need to be"

"Thanks, Mill, I shall leave in the company of your cats" I grin, ducking quickly out of the room as a pen collides with the empty stretch of wall my head had occupied the space in front of just moments earlier.

I unfold the final clue, sucking in a deep breath as I read.

What has no fingers but many rings?

Forever yours,

Jacob xx

Ah, I definitely know this one. It's a tree. Fiona told me that shortly after she arrived at the home. I sigh. We still haven't found her and most of us are beginning to lose hope, even Addison with his superior sense of smell couldn't track her down but Hugh still remains hopeful, refusing to acknowledge that she's probably not coming back. If the answer is a tree, then Jacob must be waiting for me in the garden.

I exit the house through the backyard patio doors to find the trees strung with hundreds of twinkling fairy lights, illuminating the yard through the twilight haze. I hear someone clear their throat and spin around to see Jacob beaming at me, donned in a full tuxedo, standing next to a linen-topped table set for dinner.

"Jacob, what is all of this?" I ask, awestruck by the amount of effort that must have gone into planning this.

Jacob takes my hand and leads me over to the table before releasing my hand to pull a chair out for me. I take the seat and he tucks it in and then slides himself into the seat opposite, grabbing both of my hands in his.

"Well, I realised that it's been so chaotic around here that we missed one rather big milestone in our relationship"

"Did we?" I question, trying to work out what it could possibly be.

"Yes, we did. Emma Bloom, welcome to our official first date"


	6. Riddle Me This: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC or either of the songs used in this chapter. The songs used in this are 'Wish That You Were Here' by 'Florence and the Machine' and 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perry. Enjoy)

Book Universe

Emma's POV

"Jacob, this is so beautiful" I say, taking in our decorated surroundings.

He grins, absentmindedly running his thumbs over my knuckles. "Nowhere near as beautiful as you though"

I feel the heat start to rise in my cheeks and lower my face in an attempt to hide it "That's such a romantic thing to say but you didn't need to go through all of this trouble, it must have taken you days!"

"It wasn't that much trouble, just hanging some fairy lights and, uh...." he grins sheepishly at me as he rolls up his sleeve to show a large bandage wound tightly around his right forearm "a few burns when I was trying to practice cooking our dinner"

I gasp "Jacob, this is all very sweet but accidentally injuring yourself for me is too much, I'd hate to see you get hurt, it's not worth the risk" I chastise him as he rolls his sleeve back down.

"You're always worth the risk" he whispers, reaching up to gently push a strand of hair behind my ear "besides, I've had worse" he says, his eyes becoming glassy as I assume he recalls the hollow bite that nearly ripped him in half. I shudder, trying to focus on anything else. Just as I'm about to change the topic of the suddenly rather somber conversation, a flash of silver catches my eye off to my left, in the direction of the house. I spin around in my chair to see a silver platter floating towards us, seemingly of its own accord, but as it draws closer I see that it is accompanied solely by a black bow tie, also hovering in midair, slightly lower than the tray.

"Sir, madam. I present your dinner" Millard's voice pierces the air, shaking Jacob out of his revery. Millard lifts the lid of the ornate platter to reveal two large, succulent steaks smothered in a thick pepper sauce paired with a wide assortment of roasted vegetables.

"Jacob, you cooked all of this?" I ask, astounded by the extravagant meal as Millard places the plates in front of each of us.

Jacob blushes slightly, scratching the back of his neck "well I tried but after the multiple minor burns Bronwyn wouldn't even let me near the stove again so Hugh agreed to do it"

"Well it was still very nice of you to try" I smile at him, taking a bite of my steak "mmm, this is so good"

He does the same, his eyes lighting up as he enjoys the explosive flavours "probably just as well that I didn't cook, I'm pretty sure Hugh's 70 years worth of experience beats my 3 days, no contest"

I'm just about to reply when Millard reemerges from the house carrying a keyboard and stand. He sets it up with ease before turning back to us.

"Jacob, I believe you wanted to introduce tonight's entertainment"

Jacob nods, scrambling to his feet and taking his place in front of the key board "Emma, I wrote this song for you a few days after getting back from London. I thought I was never going to see you again but I just couldn't get you out of my head so I decided to write this in an attempt to get it out of my system...the problem being that it only made your absence even more noticeable. I was an idiot for ever trying to stop thinking about you because I don't want to stop, you are unforgettable and if I spend every minute of every day for the rest of my life doing exactly that then it will have been a life well spent. I love you, Emma, and I know I'll never be able to fully express how much you mean to me but hopefully this song is a good place to start.

Olive, can you come out here please?"

Olive bounces into the yard, positioning herself next to Jacob as he plays the opening chords to the song. Olive grins at me and then begins to sing.

"I've tried to leave it all behind me

But I woke up and there they were beside me

And I don't believe it but I guess it's true

Some feelings, they can travel too

Oh there it is again, sitting on my chest

Makes it hard to catch my breath

I scramble for the light to change

You're always on my mind

You're always on my mind"

I smile to myself, recalling the look of shock on his face when we arrived here 6 months ago and then a similar expression when waking up the next morning to find me there because he thought the events of the night before had all been a dream.

"And I never minded being on my own

Then something broke in me and I wanted

to go home

To be where you are

But even closer to you, you seem so very far

And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing

And I hope it gets to you on some Pacific wind

Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear

Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you

were here"

I feel tears cascade down my face, not bothering to fight them. I knew Jacob struggled adjusting to normal life after returning to America but I hadn't realised how much of an effect we'd had on him until I hear these lyrics putting his emotions into words. As amazing as he is, Jacob lost his chance at a normal life the day Abe was so cruelly taken from him and then for us to have put him in such a difficult position, begging him to stay, we completely turned his world upside down and as important as Jacob is to me, sometimes I can't help but think it would have been far safer for him to have remained oblivious to our world. It's beautiful and disturbing all at the same time and I find myself not quite sure how to react.

Olive continues with the song for another couple of verses before bringing the song to a close. Jacob steps out from behind the keyboard just as I hurl myself at him, grabbing him by the collar and colliding my lips to his. Out of my peripheral vision I see Millard return, this time with a violin which he then begins to play as Olive strikes up another song. Jacob finally breaks the kiss, gasping for air but beaming anyway.

He holds out his hand to me "May I have this dance?" He asks in his most formal tone.

I place my hand in his "You may" I reply, matching his tone. He stoops into a low bow which I then return with a curtsy. Jacob trails his hand along my arm, moving it with my other so that my hands meet behind his neck, my fingers tangling in his dark hair. His hands continue to travel down my sides, coming to rest at my waist as we begin to slowly sway to the melody.

"I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more" Olive's soft voice breaks through the otherwise silent evening as Jacob pulls me tightly against him, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Thank you, Jacob, tonight has been the best night of my life" I whisper, burrowing my face into his chest.

"The best night of your life so far, I don't know about you but I plan to have many more like this. Anyway, I should be the one thanking you, if it hadn't been for you, I'd be locked up in some asylum by now" he replies quietly, his voice lowered so as to keep this moment just for ourselves.

"I'd never let that happen. I love you so much"

"I love you too, fireball"


	7. An Unexpected Surprise: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. This is the first part of four. Enjoy)

Book Universe

Emma's POV

"No, no, no. This can't be happening" I mutter to myself, raking a hand through my hair as I pace back and forth across the room I share with Jacob

"How could we have been so stupid?"

"Who's been stupid?" I spin around to see Jacob leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Oh, uh, nobody you'd know" I say, trying to cover my mistake.

"Really? Because I'm the one that introduced you to everyone you do know these days" he smirks, crossing the space between us and putting a hand on either side of my face, lifting it so I have no choice but to make eye contact "now who are we actually talking about?"

I sigh, knowing I can't continue to lie to him like this "I'm late"

"Late for what?" He smiles, still completely oblivious.

"No, Jacob, I mean I'm *late*" I put emphasis on the operative word hoping with every particle of my being that he'll figure it out. He smiles again still confused and reaches up to push a strand of loose hair behind my ear, I feel his fingers brush against my ear as his hand suddenly freezes and the blood drains from his face.

"What?!" He staggers backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed and he falls onto it into a seated position. "But we were so careful..."

I sit down beside him and rest my head on his shoulder "obviously not careful enough"

"Okay, I'll go and get a test for you, it might just be, I don't know, a stress thing with finals coming up soon" he says, running a hand over his face.

I rub my hand soothingly up and down his arm before he stands and heads for the door, grabbing his car keys from his bedside table. "I'll be right back, I promise" he presses a kiss to my forehead and then leaves.

It takes half an hour until I hear him climbing the stairs again. Fortunately, Jacob's parents have taken Miss Peregrine and all of the other children to the zoo today, meaning he won't have to answer any awkward questions of where he's been.

He rushes in, holding a brown paper bag which he hands to me.

"I didn't know which was the most reliable so I got three different ones" he says, dropping onto the bed. I nod, taking the bag and it's contents with me to the ensuite. After taking each of the tests, I return to the bedroom, holding them wrapped in toilet paper but leaving the ends with the screens on show, fighting to keep my hands from shaking.

"The boxes said they take three minutes, then it'll come up with a positive or negative sign" I explain, placing them on the nightstand.

Jacob takes a deep breath, pulling me down into his lap and resting his palm on the side of my face to keep me from looking away.

"Whatever happens, it's all gonna be okay" he promises, lightly kissing the end of my nose just as the timer on my watch goes off signifying the end of the three minutes. I stand shakily and approach the tests. I look down and a gasp escapes my lips as I see three pink positive signs staring back at me.

"What? What is it?" Jacob asks urgently, springing up from his seat.

"T-they're all positive" I stammer, a feeling of terror washing over me in icy waves.

Jacob just stands for a moment before a huge smile erupts on his face as he bounds over to me, picking me up and spinning me around once, then finally planting my feet firmly back on the ground.

"I can't believe it, you're pregnant!" He beams, wrapping his arms around my waist "we're having a baby"

He seems so happy about it that I try to hide my abject fear, apparently unsuccessfully as Jacob's smile fades as he takes in my facial expression.

"I'm scared, Jacob" I whisper.

"Why are you scared?" He asks, guiding us both back to the bed where he lays us down, both lying on our sides to face the other, Jacob's arm snaking back around me.

"Because we're only 17, neither of us have any idea how to look after babies. I was only just getting used to the idea that it could potentially be a possibility for our future, I didn't expect it to happen so soon...I don't know if I'm ready" I sob, finally letting the fear overwhelm me.

"Emma, I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. We have other options if you're not ready for this...but I really do want this baby. No, it wasn't planned and yes, we are still very young but it's not like we're going through this alone, we have my parents and Miss Peregrine and the rest of the children. We have the biggest support base we could ever need and I say 'we' because I am going to be there for you every step of the way, I want to be there at 3am to hold your hair back when the morning sickness kicks in, for the doctors appointments, the first time he or she kicks. I don't want to miss a single minute of it, this baby is a piece of both of us, Em, and I don't know about you but I think that's pretty amazing" Jacob coos, his hand running relaxing circles over my back as I continue to cry into his chest, only feeling slightly guilty that I must be soaking through his shirt.

After the crying eventually subsides I pull back a little, looking deeply into his ocean blue eyes. "One condition: promise me you'll never leave"

Jacob just lies there as if trying to process what I just said. "Why would I ever leave you? Emma, you're carrying my child, you're giving me the one thing I've always wanted; a loving family. Even an army of wights and hollows couldn't keep me away from that. I know you've been hurt before but I'm not him, if you asked me this morning I would've said my grandfather was an idiot for ever leaving you and I've never exactly been the spiritual type but I do think now that maybe there was something more to it. If he hadn't left, we never would have met and we wouldn't have had all that fun making this little one" he jokes, laughing as he sees my cheeks tinting red from his implications.

I think about everything Jacob just said before giving a single nod "alright then"

"Alright then? We're doing this? We're gonna be parents?" He asks, excitedly, laying his palm gently against my abdomen.

I smile at his enthusiasm, laying my own hand on top of his "we're going to be parents"


	8. An Unexpected Surprise: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. Enjoy)

Book Universe

Jacob's POV

It's been about a month since Emma found out that she's pregnant and we still haven't told the rest of the peculiars or my parents, we have tried but it never seems like the right time. We both know we can't hide it forever, it won't be long until Emma starts to show but she is absolutely terrified of how Miss Peregrine will react given her views on tradition and what is 'proper'. Emma and I are young and unmarried, something Miss P is likely to disapprove of but I have hopes that her maternal instincts for Emma will override her favour of traditional values.

I currently lie on our bed, awaiting dinner, with Emma tucked tightly into my side fast asleep, the morning sickness finally kicked in this week and so she's exhausted permanently. I wish I could take on some of the symptoms, anything to ease her suffering and knowing that I can't leaves me feeling constantly helpless, all I can do is be there to hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

"Dinner is ready" I hear my dad's voice echo through the house. I gently shake Emma by the shoulder "Em, come on, it's time for dinner" I whisper but she only lets out a small groan and burrows her face further into my chest. I shake her again "time to wake up", finally she pushes herself up onto her arms, frowning at me.

"How am I supposed to sleep when you keep talking?" She asks and I can't tell if she's joking.

"It's time for dinner, I thought you might be hungry" I explain, climbing off the bed and offering my hand to her. She takes it, lacing her fingers with mine as I lead her downstairs. Just as we step through the dining room door, the strong aromas of the food hit us, causing Emma to clamp a hand over her mouth and bolt back up the stairs.

"Emma?!" Miss Peregrine asks with alarm, rising from her seat as everyone else simply stares after her.

"Uh, I should go and see if she's okay" I excuse myself from the room, thundering up the stairs after my girlfriend. I throw open the door to our bedroom, only to find Emma doubled over the toilet bowl, her arms wrapped around it for support. I approach her quietly, lifting her hair aside as she continues to puke, using my free hand to rub soothing circles on her back

"Shh, it's okay"

When the heaving finally subsides, she takes the mouthwash I have ready and then rolls onto her back, waiting to see if there's a second wave coming.

"Urgh, why did I agree to this?" She moans. I lay myself down beside her, pulling her to my side so she can rest her head on my chest.

"Well I did some research and morning sickness is a good sign, it shows the baby is healthy. Besides, it'll all be worth it in the end, I just hope he or she looks just like their mother" I smile at her, pressing the cool flannel, I also prepared earlier, to her head.

Emma gives me a weak grin "I hope they have your eyes though"

Suddenly there's a loud knock on the door, ending the moment as the noise reverberates around the small ensuite, bouncing off the tiles, making both of us jump.

"Who is it?" I ask, secretly hoping whoever it is will leave soon.

"Sorry, your bedroom door was open so I let myself in. I just wanted to see if Emma's okay" my mom's voice explains from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah, she's fine....probably just coming down with the flu or something" I lie, trying to dismiss her concern.

"Yeah, that morning sickness can be rough" she says.

"Uh huh" I reply, focusing on Emma. Wait. What? I leap to my feet and fling open the door to see my mother smirking at me. "How did you know?"

She pushes passed me, kneeling down and taking the flannel to gently dab Emma's forehead. "A mother's instincts I suppose...plus I found the pregnancy tests in the trash, subtlety never was one of your strengths, sweetheart"

I lower myself down beside her, nodding slowly, taking it all in "you're not mad?"

"I was at first, I thought you'd be more sensible than this and wait until you were older with your own house and a steady income...but then I started to watch you closer, see how you interact. I've seen the way you look at each other, how attentive you've been and I just knew that everything would work out. I am a little disappointed in you but I know if anyone can handle this situation you can" she uses her free hand to gently caress my cheek "my little boy is all grown up"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, I didn't even tell your father, it's your news to tell when you're ready, although I think that time may have arrived, it's going to hard to keep this a secret much longer" she removes her hand from my face and turns her attention to Emma "how are you feeling?"

Emma gingerly pushes herself up into a seated position, rubbing small circles on her temples for a few moments before finally answering "well the nausea is gone, the splitting headache, not so much" she holds out a hand to me which I take, helping her to stand "I think you're right though, now is a good a time as any to tell the others, I don't think we can run away from this anymore"

She stares up at me silently asking for my agreement.

"Alright then, if you're sure" I nod. My mother takes Emma's other hand and slowly begins leading us back downstairs.

In the time it took for me to take care of Emma, the other members of the house had already finished their meal and dispersed to the lounge for the evening movie. My mom enters first, leaving me and Emma to wait nervously in the doorway. She clears her throat.

"Jacob and Emma have something they'd like to tell you all" she announces, gesturing for us to enter fully.

Emma bites her lip, her eyes darting between each of the faces that are now focused on us, waiting expectantly. She's even paler than she was earlier. I squeeze her hand reassuringly, hoping that she doesn't notice how clammy my own is.

"Are you alright, Emma? You gave us quite the scare at dinner" Miss Peregrine's eyes rake over Emma, filled with concern "you do look rather pale"

Emma ignores the question, diverting her own eyes to the ground as she takes a shaky breath "I'm pregnant"

Silence.

The peculiars all freeze, seemingly unable to move as they attempt to process this life changing information.

Bronwyn is the first to recover "That's brilliant! I'm so happy for you" she stands, gently hugging Emma around the shoulders so as not to hurt the baby before lunging for me and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Wyn...can't...breathe" I gasp. She instantly releases her hold on us and backs away, grinning sheepishly. Then it's as if something clicks in her head and she wheels around, taking on her most matriarchal stance.

"Come on, everyone, this is a cause for celebration. Up and at 'em!" She claps her hands as if to rouse the others. Surprisingly it works. The peculiars all form a line, politely taking turns to congratulate us, each of them giving Emma a warm hug and me, a firm hand shake.

When my dad finally makes his way to the front, he claps me on the back, grinning from ear to ear. "That's my boy!"

This surprises me "you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I'm going to be a grandpa! Besides it was bound to happen sooner or later...we Portman men have always had strong stuff, if you know what I mean" he winks at me and I feel my ears beginning to warm.

"Dad!" I warn, nodding my head to Olive and Claire standing nearby "there are kids here" he looks over his shoulder and only then notices the two young girls and then gives a quiet apology before excusing himself. I shake my head. Typical.

I feel a slight tug on the sleeve of my sweater and peer down to see that Claire and Olive have taken up the space at my side.

"Jacob, can we ask you a question?" Olive asks. I scoop up both her and Claire, resting them both on my hips.

"Well technically you just did but because it's a special occasion and I'm feeling super generous, I'll let you ask me another one" I reply teasingly.

"What does 'pregnant' mean?" Claire asks before Olive gets the chance, obviously feeling left out of the conversation.

"It means that Emma and I are going to have a baby. Seeing as both of us are peculiar, I assume in 6-7 months there's going to be another little peculiar around here. I need you both to do me a big favour though, these next few months might be quite stressful for us, trying to get everything ready on time so I need you too to be extra helpful. Can you do that for me?"

They both nod excitedly, proud that I've chosen them to help out. I set them both down and ruffle their hair, causing them both to let out a screaming giggle. "Alright, off you go"

"Mister Portman, Miss Bloom" I hear the formal address from behind me and immediately know it's Miss Peregrine. I spin to face her, my arm wrapping protectively around Emma's shoulders. It's not that I'm worried that Miss P will physically harm Emma, it's just that with her rather traditional views on the progression of relationships, I'm concerned she may say something she'll regret and cause offence.

Emma looks through her eyelashes at her adoptive mother "yes, Miss P?"

"I just wanted to say how incredibly proud I am of you both. The path ahead of you is certainly going to be a rocky one but if you stick together you'll make it through just fine. How far along are you?"

"Um about 2-3 months, I'm not quite sure, there are a few possible, uh, rendezvouses it could have happened during" Emma answers, her cheeks pinking lightly.

"Oh, well, I'm sure with all of this modern technology, they have ways of finding out these things, don't they, Jacob?" Miss P tilts her head questioningly.

"Oh, uh, yeah they do, it's called a sonogram machine. It lets you see the baby as well as listen to the heartbeat, the doctor can even use the image to find out the baby's gender" I explain, hugging Emma closer to me as I do, a feeling of excitement building in the pit of my stomach.

"Well congratulations again, you two are in for a very bumpy ride"


	9. An Unexpected Surprise: Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. This is the penultimate chapter for the Unexpected Surprise story arch so hold onto your hats because things are about to get interesting-although hopefully they've already been pretty interesting. Also there is infrequent strong language in this chapter. Enjoy)

Book Universe

Emma's POV

I sit in Miss Naylor's Maths class, staring blankly ahead and desperately trying to ignore the whispers of a pair of my classmates, sitting a couple of rows in front of me. I know I'm the topic of conversation as every minute or so they'll giggle and not-so-subtly glance at me.

Jacob and I haven't told anyone at school about my 'situation', as Miss Peregrine insists on calling it, however given I'm now four months along and starting to show, it's becoming more and more difficult to keep it a secret, I've even had to resort to wearing Jacob's hoodies in an attempt to hide it but that hasn't stopped the rumours from starting to fly.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by the shrill shriek of the bell, signalling the end of class. I quickly pack up my things and make my way to the exit. I shove my way through the crowded hallways to my locker, entering the combination and yanking it open. It's the end of the day so I ditch all the books I don't need.

"Emma" I smile, turning around, expecting to see Jacob but instead find Clyde, captain of the school hockey team with the IQ of a pine cone, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of his girlfriend, Rachel, wannabe Prom Queen.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" I ask, trying to mask my disappointment by turning back to my locker and continuing to sort through my various textbooks.

"Well, we were just wondering-" Clyde starts, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"We want to know if the rumours are true" Rachel cuts him off "word on the street is Portman got you knocked up and then dumped your sorry ass for a girl who can really satisfy his needs"

I slam the locker shut with such force is draws the attention of everyone in the hallway. I feel my eyes well with hot, angry tears. "I don't care what you heard, Jacob would never do that, he is the most loving and caring man I've ever known" I storm towards them, stopping inches away from them. Clyde towers above me by at least a foot but that doesn't stop me from jabbing him in the chest with my finger as I growl "and he is so much more of a man than you'll ever be"

Clyde looks taken aback for a moment before his eyes harden and his brow nits tightly together "you know what, bitch? I didn't hear you denying the other part of our question" his voice is low and menacing as he slowly backs me into the lockers, placing his hands on either side of my head, blocking both possible escape routes. Fear builds in my chest as he smirks at me before taking a deep breath and bellowing down the hall "did you hear that, everyone? Jacob Portman got his little slut knocked up!"

I feel the heat rising in my hands, knowing if I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to accidentally expose my peculiarity in front of half the school. I shove my hands behind my back and press them to the cold metal of the lockers, trying to cool them down enough to buy me some extra time.

"I gotta say though, fair play to Portman, I didn't think he even had it in him, especially with a girl as hot as you. So what did he have to do, huh? Get you drunk? Did he pay you? I mean his family is loaded, he's got find use for all that money somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if he did choose to use it to lure some little skank like you into his bed, I know I wou-" A fist collides with the side of Clyde's face, knocking him to the floor.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend, you bastard" Jacob stands over Clyde, his stance is tense and his right fist bloody from the skin on his knuckles having split when he punched Clyde. As soon as he's sure Clyde isn't getting up any time soon, he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me flush to his side and guides me through the gaping crowd of spectators.

Jacob doesn't say a word until we get to his car. He opens the passenger door for me and then climbs in the driver's side, slamming his door and staring furiously at the steering wheel.

"Jacob, I-" I start.

"How could you put yourself in that position, Emma?" He asks, glaring at me "Clyde's unpredictable and that makes him dangerous, you shouldn't have tried to provoke him. What if he hurt you? Hurt our child? He was deliberately trying to get a reaction from you, that doesn't mean you should give him one"

My breath hitches in the back of my throat "I'm sorry, I-I didn't think..."

"No, you didn't!" He shouts, banging his hand off the wheel but then his eyes immediately fill with guilt. He sighs, lowering his gaze to his lap to avoid making eye contact, his voice now soft and quiet "I'm sorry...I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you...I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You're my everything, Emma, I can't survive without you"

I cautiously place a hand on his cheek. He doesn't shrink away but puts his own on top of mine, finally turning his head to look at me "you're right, I was rash and stupid. I need to remember it's not just about me anymore. It won't happen again, I promise" I give him a weak smile, my thumb brushing back and forth across his smooth skin "I love you"

He returns the smile tiredly and replies "I love you too, Em" he takes a deep breath and straightens up, turning the key in the ignition "oh bird, what time is it?!"

"Um, 2:30. Why?"

"I totally forgot, my mom finally made you an appointment with her doctor, at 3, to have the first scan, she said it's a bit later than usual but she's sure everything will be fine" he squeezes my hand reassuringly before pulling out of the parking bay.

 

EJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

We arrive at the doctors' office with 5 minutes to spare. Jacob leads me to a seat in the waiting room before announcing us at the reception desk. He then sinks into the seat beside me, taking my hand and pulling it into his lap, absentmindedly playing with my fingers.

"You know, my mom said that by now they can tell us what the sex is" he states "what do you want?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. Back in my time, you had to wait until the birth to find out, I always kind of liked that idea, you know, the build up of the excitement. I do think it would be nice to have a boy though" I answer, turning my hand over so my palm faces upwards and capturing Jacob's in mine "what about you?"

He stays silent for a moment, just staring at our combined hands "I always imagined that if I ever had a kid, it would be a girl" he smiles to himself, lost in thought "and then I met you and started to think of our future. We'll have a big house in the suburbs, maybe with a pool in the back. You'll teach her all about peculiardom and read her the tales as bedtime stories, I'll take her to her little league games or ballet recitals, she can choose which she'd rather do, both if she really wants. Addison can come and live with us if he wants and we'll take him on long walks through the leaves in the fall. It'll be perfect. She'll be the best big sister too, helping with homework the younger ones are struggling with and generally looking out for them..." he trails off, looking at me with slight fear written across his face as he realises what he's said.

"You want more children?" I question, meeting his gaze.

He swallows thickly "o-only if you do, if not that's totally fine too"

"Jacob, it's alright. I think it'd be great to have more, I mean we'll have to wait a few years, until we're both finished with high school and university but after that then I'd love to have a big family with you. I spent so long in the loop that I think it would be strange not living in a house full of people, it'd be far too quiet. When you are in a loop, you don't just stop ageing, your whole biological clock stops so technically conception is impossible but sometimes I would let myself imagine, just for a moment, a life with a normal future and now I can have that. There's no one I'd rather spend that life with than you" I say, my thumb gently running over his injured knuckles.

"Emma Bloom please" a nurse pops his head out from a door just down the corridor, smiling in greeting as he sees me and Jacob rise and approach him.

"Right this way" he leads us into the examination room and gestures for me to lie on the bed "the doctor will be with you shortly" he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I lie out on the bed as Jacob takes his place in the seat beside it, never letting go of my hand. The door opens, admitting a short, middle aged woman in a lab coat. She smiles warmly at us, extending her hand.

"I'm Dr Cowan, wonderful to meet you both" I shake her hand first and then Jacob follows suit.

"I'm Emma and this is Jacob, he's the father" I say shyly, lifting our joined hands for her to see.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, dear, I've been in this job 25 years, I can assure you I've seen just about everything. This is your first child, I presume?" She asks, pulling over a large machine with a screen that I've never seen before.

I nod as she fiddled with the various buttons "ah, I thought so. You can always identify first timers by the thinly veiled look of terror. I promise everything is going to be fine. Now, would you please lift up your shirt? I will warn you, the gel for the sonogram is rather cold but you'll get used to it in no time"

She squirts the cool gel onto my exposed stomach and then carefully presses the wand of the sonogram machine onto it. Suddenly the room fills with a gentle thudding.

"Is that-?" I look to Dr Cowan, who gives me a soft smile and nod.

"Yes, dear, that is the baby's heartbeat. And, here..." she moves the wand over into a different position and then points at the screen "is your lovely little one. Congratulations" I stare at the screen and make out the outline of the tiny figure. I turn to look at Jacob and see silent tears coursing down his face.

"That's our baby, Emma. We made that" he grins, never taking his eyes off the screen but bringing my hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

Dr Cowan turns back to the screen, squinting at it before suddenly remarking "wait a minute, now that's peculiar..."


	10. An Unexpected Surprise: Part IIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. This is the final installment of the Unexpected Surprise story arch so thanks for bearing with me, I apologise if I got any of the key details wrong but I must admit that, at 18, the only things I know about pregnancy I learned from TV or in state-run secondary school sex ed and to be honest I learned more from TV! Enjoy)

Book Universe

Jacob's POV

I sit in the hard, plastic hospital chair, just staring down at the tiny bundle in my arms, scared to move even a single muscle in fear of rousing the slumbering infant. My son.

I lift my eyes from him, only for a moment, to see Emma sleeping peacefully in the bed next to me. She's even paler than usual and her hair is still plastered to her forehead with sweat but to me she's the most beautiful I've ever seen her. Our son.

Suddenly another cry pierces the still silence of the room. I carefully stand, crossing the room to the other side of Emma's bed. I gently place the snoozing baby boy in his crib and move to lift his sister out of hers.

"Shh, shh, shh. Daddy's here, it's alright, I got you" I whisper, trying to sooth her before she wakes her mother or brother.

"Bring her here" Emma's voice takes me by surprise and it takes all the control I have not to jump. I smile as I pass her our daughter and then balance myself on the edge of the bed to lie next to my girlfriend.

"We still need to name them" her voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper but she stares up at me with those ever bright eyes that first drew me to her.

"How about Madeleine, Maddie for short?" I ask, softly running the backs of my fingers against the baby's head. Emma looks at her for a moment and then shakes her head.

"I do like the name but she just doesn't look like a Maddie" she explains as her brow nits together in deep concentration as she tries to think of more names. "Emily?"

"Um, no. I had a great-aunt Emily that always used to take her dentures out in the middle of conversations, just thinking about it still creeps me out" I shudder at the memory. "Kaitlyn?"

"I was hoping for something a little more traditional" Emma replies. Suddenly she grins at me like she knows she's finally figured it out "what about Lily?"

I think about it for a moment and then beam at her "It's absolutely perfect. I was thinking it might be nice for her middle name to be Alma, Miss P has come to mean so much to both of us..."

"Oh, Jacob, that's brilliant! I was just about to suggest that" she uses the arm not supporting Lily to grab me by the collar and yank my face to her hers, pressing a passion kiss to my lips before finally releasing me. "Alright, now what about our son?"

"Jacob junior?" I joke, gently nudging her in the ribs with my elbow. She remains silent but tries to glare at me and bursts into laughter. "Hey, what's wrong with that?" I hadn't expected her to find it quite so hilarious and now feel slightly hurt by it.

She continues to laugh, over dramatically clutching at her ribs and pretending to wipe away tears of mirth until she notices my hurt expression and immediately drops the act, although she does continue to chuckle to herself "sorry, love, it's just naming your son after yourself? That was going out of fashion even in the 1940s. Not to mention how confusing it gets with two people sharing a name in the same house! Anyway, what do you think of Ethan?"

"Yeah, I like Ethan. Emma, for his middle name, can we...can we name him Abraham? I know it might bring up some difficult memories for you but I-I" my voice cracks "I know if he was here he'd be so proud of not just me but both of us. It'd mean so much to me if we could honour him like thi-" Emma cuts me off by covering my lips with hers.

"You don't have to explain, I understand, and you don't have to worry about me, I think it's a wonderful idea" she says when she finally pulls back "now, how about we introduce these two to the rest of the family?" She grins, moving Lily over to one arm and motioning for me to place Ethan in the other. After the first scan, we didn't tell any of the others we were having twins, wanting to keep it as our own little secret for as long as we could.

I open the door and go out into the waiting room, finding a sea of worried faces staring back at me as all of the peculiars as well as my parents descend on me. "Is everything okay?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "How's Emma doing?"

I'm bombarded with questions and so raise my hands to silence them all.

"Emma's fine and everything is okay but hospital policy only allows three visitors in the room at a time so we thought we'd let my parents and Miss Peregrine in first to meet the new arrival..." I say mysteriously, not wanting to give anything away.

I lead them to the room, subtly pulling out my phone and opening the camera app to capture their reactions. I enter first and take my place beside Emma. My mom and Miss P enter just afterwards and stop dead in their tracks as they notice the two bundles in Emma's arms, barring my dad's view as he's stuck out in the corridor.

"Frank..." my mom says weakly "there's two of them"

"Two of what?" My dad's muffled voice comes from just outside the door.

"Two babies! Two!" My mom stammers, sinking into the chair I'd vacated only minutes before.

Miss Peregrine, who, up until this point has simply been comparatible to a statue, one hand clamped over her mouth, the other resting firmly on her chest, slowly reaches out and pulls my father into the room by the arm. He takes one look at my new family and then immediately falls to the floor, out cold.

"I told you your dad would faint, you owe me ten dollars" Emma smirks, softly butting my shoulder with her head.

"How do you do that? Your peculiarity is pyrokinesis, not prophecy" I ask, only to have Emma send me a sly grin "wait, you talked to Horace, didn't you?"

Emma's grin widens "maybe..."

I give her an incredulous look "that's cheating! And we agreed not to tell anyone"

"It's not my fault Horace dreamed about it and, in my defence, he came to me" she shrugs "although I did still win the bet so you still owe me that cash"

"But you cheated, you knew the outcome before we even made the bet" I say agitatedly, running a hand through my hair. Emma smirks at me before turning her attention to the older women in the room.

"Would you each like to hold one?" She asks as I lift Lily and place her in my mother's outstretched arms and then do the same, handing Ethan to Miss Peregrine.

"Oh, Jacob, she's so beautiful, she'll look just like her mother some day" my mother sobs, causing a blush to lightly tint Emma's cheeks. I have to agree with her, the top of Lily's head is already sprouting a thick tuft of blonde hair and it's clear she's also inherited Emma's large, round eyes and button nose to match. The only question is which colour her eyes will take when she's older, ocean blue or chocolate brown.

My dad groans, cautiously pushing himself on to his elbow, his other hand rising to his head "I had the weirdest dream, Jacob and Emma had twins an-" he mumbles before realising where he is and immediately perking up "what am I doing down here?" He turns to my mother questioningly but she's too focused on Lily to notice.

"It was not a dream, Mr Portman, you simply fainted when you discovered the truth" Miss Peregrine states, moving to his side and kneeling down to show him his grandson. My father pales, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Can I hold him?" He asks Miss Peregrine and she passes Ethan over "woah, Jakey, this is-I mean-this is amazing! I'm a grandpa!" He laughs ecstatically "what are their names?"

I exchange a glance with Emma, silently signalling for her to go first "well, Maryann, you're holding Lily Alma Portman" she says, keeping her eyes on Miss P for her reaction at her namesake. Miss Peregrine's hand flys to her mouth, muffling an uncharacteristic sob as a single fat tear rolls down her cheek. I take a picture, capturing the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of actually seeing Miss P crying tears of joy.

"Oh, Emma" she strides towards the pair of us and flings an arm around each of our shoulders, pulling us into a vicelike embrace. I struggle to breathe but Emma seems rather content in the death grip/hug and continues to explain the choice.

"I thought Lily would be nice in memory of Fiona and her peculiarity, I didn't want to take the opportunity from Hugh to use that name for his daughter if he ever has one so Lily was the next best thing. As for Alma, well you've been so much more of a mother to me than my biological mother and you've done so much for not just me but for Jacob too, it seemed like the only logical choice"

Miss Peregrine's grip tightens throughout Emma's explanation until I'm legitimately gasping for air which, thankfully, Miss P notices and realises me giving a sheepish smile.

"I do apologise, Mr Portman, I don't know what came over me" she says, building back up her stony facade "but truly, I am so, so happy for you both, you've made me so proud. You do deserve each other, you really do, and now you have these little ones, well, after all you've been through together, they should be a doddle"

"Hey, Jakey, what's this little guy called?" My dad asks, still sitting cross legged on the floor, cradling Ethan.

"Oh, right. Dad, you're holding Ethan Abraham Portman" I tell him, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders as she tiredly leans her head against mine.

"Abraham?" He asks, his eyes darting between me and Emma, his mind clearly racing over his knowledge of Emma's past. I nod as Emma lets out a large yawn.

"Get some sleep, Em, you must be exhausted. We'll take the twins out to meet everyone" I motion to my parents and Miss P, who are already making their way out into the hallway. I press a light kiss to her temple as she snuggles into the bed before following the others into the waiting room.

I arrive to find each of the peculiars all crowded around my parents, cooing over the twins as Miss Peregrine explains their names and why Emma and I chose those specifically. By the time she has finished explaining Lily's namesake, Hugh has tears in his eyes with Horace and Millard each trying to console him, Bronwyn has her arms around both Olive and Claire, hugging them to her sides and even Enoch looks a little emotional with his head bent to hide his face.

Hugh's eyes fall on me and he charges at me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Jacob, it really means a lot to me that you'd want to remember her like that" he mutters when he pulls back. I pat him on the shoulder.

"It was the least we could do, we know how important she was to all of us but to you most of all. Would you like to hold her?" I ask, keeping my hand on his shoulder and leading him over to my mother who holds her out to him. I show him how to position his hands to support Lily correctly and then guide her into his arms.

He stares at her for a moment and I see his lip twitch upwards into a small smile, a rare occurrence for Hugh since he lost Fiona. He raises his finger over her stomach, tickling her and causing her to giggle "hiya, Lil, I'm your uncle Hugh. I once let someone down that I care about but I'm not going to make that same mistake twice. The world is a peculiar place and it can be amazing and terrifying all at the same time, it's both beautiful and dangerous but I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you and your brother safe" he looks around at everyone "we all will"


	11. Silent Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. I don't own either of the songs in this either, they belong to Elvis Presley and Phil Collins respectively. See if you can find the line taken from a popular movie and I'll let you know what it is in the next chapter. Enjoy)

Book Universe

Jacob's POV

I shoot straight upright and try to recall what had awoken me, then I hear it again. The faint wailing of an infant. I sigh and glance over at Emma, finding her seemingly fast asleep but on further inspection see the corners of her mouth curled up into a slight smirk.

"Em, I know you're awake" I say, prodding her gently in the ribs. Her eyes flutter open as the smirk expands into a full grin.

"Damn, how'd you know?" She asks, batting my hand away and pushing herself into a sitting position.

"You really can't keep a straight face when you're faking it" it's my turn to smirk, raising a single eye brow at her.

She mutters something under her breath that sounds vaguely like "I fake a lot of things without you noticing" but I can't quite be sure.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" she replies too quickly, flashing me a nervous smile "the point is: I'm an amazing actress"

I roll my eyes "yes dear"

Suddenly I'm on my back, her having thrown herself on top of me, and find Emma's face hovering inches above my own. She moves her face down so that her mouth rests just beside my ear, her warm breath making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "Am I or am I not the best actress the world has ever seen?" She asks teasingly, her hand trailing up and down my torso.

I swallow thickly before replying "o-of course"

She pulls her face back so that she's inches away from me again and slowly lowers her lips to mine, she's so close now that I'm just about to close the distance before she suddenly stops and immediately draws away "good, now that I've proved it with that little performance, I think it's time you go and check on your daughter, wouldn't you agree?" She laughs, letting herself fall back down onto the pillows.

"You mean our daughter" I grumble, hurt to have been tricked.

Emma just stretches and burrows her face into her pillow "actually before 6 am, she's your daughter"

I sigh, pushing myself off the bed and padding along to the nursery.

I enter quietly and scoop Lily up into my arms, shushing her in hopes that she won't wake her brother. "It's alright, I'm here now, you're okay. So what can I do for you this time, mademoiselle? May I recommend the chef's special, some delicious breast milk? or we could go really crazy with the formula. You choose: left hand for formula, right for breast milk"

She gurgles dismissively, thrusting her chubby left fist into the air. I nod, approaching the small fridge we keep in the corner of the nursery to store the twins' food "formula it is then, don't worry, I won't tell your mom" I pull out the bottle of formula and stick it in the microwave that rests on top of the fridge. I start bouncing her up and down on my hip as I wait for the formula to warm, humming as I do.

Lily sighs contentedly, her head flopping onto my shoulder as I continue my little performance "you like that, huh?"

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you" I sing, swaying from side to side. I reach up with the hand not being used to support her to cradle the back of her head, my thumb running softly back and forth over her dark curls, the only feature she inherited from me.

I'm pulled out of the moment by the quiet ding of the microwave timer and reach in to grab it, releasing it immediately as my hand screams in pain, reacting to the intense heat of the bottle.

"Shit, that's hot" I exclaim, shaking my hand out in an attempt to relieve the pain as Lily giggles, clapping her hands "well I'm glad one of us enjoyed it, even if it is a little sadistic. What should we do to pass the time until that cools down then?" I ask her, receiving a blown raspberry in reply.

I shuffle to the wicker chair by the window, moving Lily into my lap, resting her against my chest so she can hear my heart beat and start to hum again. I barely make it through the first bar before she balls up her fist and bangs it hard on my collar bone, expressing her displeasure at my repetitive song choice.

"I can't believe you're bored of Elvis, I didn't even think that was humanly possible" I shake my head "alright then, let me think...ah, you'll love this one"

"For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry" I pause for a moment to gauge my daughter's reaction to see her eyes fall shut and her head start to droop as she lets sleep embrace her. I smile, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before continuing with the song.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart" I peer down again to find Lily fast asleep, my shirt balled in her tiny fists. I carefully pry her off before I stand, carrying her over to her crib, cautious not to wake her and lay her down beside her favourite stuffed animal, a bee given to her by Hugh on the day she was born.

I stare at her for a moment, noting how the silvery moonlight catches her blonde hair, making it look like the stars themselves are dancing an elegant waltz with every movement of her small head. After everything that Emma and I have been through together, it's moments like these that really catch me off guard. I never thought that we would have even a chance at a relatively normal life during our time on the run from the Wights and Hollows and yet here I am, cradling our daughter while our son carries on sleeping in the crib next to me.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger" a voice breaks the silence, causing me to jump. I look up and see Emma leaning casually against the door frame.

"One more thing she and her mom have in common then" I comment, walking over to Emma and snaking my arms around waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead "just out of curiosity, how long have you been standing there?"

She shrugs, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders "long enough to know Phil Collins is probably regretting ever bringing out that song, that was so off-key all the local dogs are probably cringing in terror" she smiles teasingly, her right hand trailing around to the back of my neck to play with the ends of my hair.

"Really? I seem to remember you rather enjoyed my singing on our first date" I reply cockily, straightening to my full height. Emma attempts to hide her grin by pressing her forehead to my chest.

"Yes, well, a lot of things have changed since then..." she pauses, pulling her head back for her eyes to meet mine "...and I wouldn't change a single thing"


	12. With the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. The quote from last chapter was taken from The Lion King when Emma says "before 6 am, she's your daughter". I also have a Tumblr blog called unabashedsheeprebel dedicated to various MPHFPC which you should definitely check out. Keep an eye for another quote I've used from another piece of pop culture which, again, I'll tell you in the next chapter. Enjoy)

Book Universe

Emma's POV

"Emma, Emma, wake up" I feel a light tapping on my shoulder and slowly raise my head off the pillow, squinting through the darkness.

"Huh?" As my eyes grow more accustomed to the dark I notice Jacob standing over me, his face inches from mine "What time is it?"

"Just gone 5:30. Now get dressed, we're going to be late!" He drops some clothes onto the bed "I'll be waiting in the car" he says over his shoulder, already halfway out the door. I pull myself up, grumbling about this rude awakening but do as he instructed, hastily getting dressed before rushing to the garage to meet him.

Just as he said, he's already strapped into the driver's seat with the engine running, nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as his eyes remain permanently fixed on his watch. I plop into the passenger seat and buckle myself in as he reverses the car down the drive.

"Can you please tell me what's going on now? It had better be an emergency of apocalyptic proportions for you to have gotten me out of bed this early" I glower as we take off down the street.

"I can't tell you yet, it's a surprise. Don't worry though, I've taken care of everything, I left Bronwyn with very specific instructions on how to take care of Lily and Ethan and if she has any difficulties my parents and Miss P are there to help her out" he says with a smirk, glancing at me briefly before fixing his eyes back on the road.

"And whatever this surprise is couldn't have waited until I'd had a lie in?" I prompt, hoping to find out wherever the hell his ridiculous plan is taking us.

"Erm...no, not exactly. Look, Emma, I'm not going to tell you where we're going but I promise you're going to love it. Just...trust me on this, okay?"

He begs, glancing at me again, his eyes silently pleading with me.

"Okay" I sigh "but do I at least have time for a nap before we get there?"

He chuckles "sure, get some sleep, Em"

JEJEJEJEJEJE

"Okay, we're here but don't open your eyes yet!" Jacob nudges me awake for the second time today, his voice low as if trying not to startle me. I sit up, stretching but keeping my eyes closed at his rather odd request. I hear him scramble out of the car, the recognisable clunk telling me he's closed the door behind him. I sit there for a few seconds wondering where he's gone and if I can open my eyes yet when I hear my own door opening and feel Jacob's warm hand come to rest on mine, our fingers slowly intertwining. He guides me out of the car and then drops my hand as his own rise to cover my eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you" I nod confidently, shuffling forward as he directs. After about five minutes of walking, he brings us to a stop, guiding me down to sit on some sort of soft material.

He removes his hands from my face as I feel his breath tickle my ear, whispering "alright, now open your eyes"

I slowly obey, an involuntary gasp escaping my lungs as I take in the view in front of me. We sit on a small grassy hill, overlooking the ocean, the deep blue painted with faint strands of pink that only come with the dawn. A small beach lies just below us at the base of the hill. Jacob has laid out a full picnic set atop the blanket we're lounging on. "Jacob...."

"I know it's really early but I thought it might be nice to watch the sun rise and this is definitely the best place for it" he beams, reaching for the picnic basket "I brought all your favourites too. We've got: pancakes, waffles (complete with maple syrup), fresh peaches, red velvet cupcakes, those mini cheesecakes that Bronwyn makes, crispy bacon and eggs, oh and chocolate covered strawberries. I wasn't really sure what you'd be in the mood for so I just kinda brought everything" he grins sheepishly "do you like it?"

"I love it. This is amazing!" I yell, throwing myself at him to pull him into a tight embrace "I can't believe you thought of all of this"

"Well, we haven't really had much time to ourselves recently so I thought we both deserved a little break and here we are" he explains, releasing his grip on me, opening his legs and motioning for me to sit between them. I crawl into position, resting my back against his chest as his arms circle my midriff from behind "I love you, Em" he presses a kiss to my temple "and I always will"

"I love you too, you're the most amazing person I've ever met" I lean my head back onto his shoulder, tilting my face up to look at him "how is it possible for somebody to be that this perfect?"

He peers down at me with a mischievous grin "well when two people love each other very much..."

"Yes, thank you! I know how THAT works, we do have two kids of our own" I elbow him lightly in the ribs "What I meant was how can somebody be so perfect for me?" He doesn't say anything, just leans forward, his lips meeting my own. When we finally part I decide to have some fun of my own "and you can make that perfect genetics joke all you like, it's more traumatising for you than anyone else to think what your parents used to get up to...or might still do" I laugh as his tranquil expression turns to one of horror.

"Hey! Why would you ev-" I cut him off to distract him before he can get too upset.

"Oh, would you look at that, the sun is just coming up!" I say quickly, pointing at the ball of light just starting to peak up onto the horizon. We watch as the sun gains height over the calm water below in peaceful silence until it finally frees itself completely from the point where it meets the ocean.

Jacob lets out a contented sigh before standing and offering me his hand. "Come on, there's something else I want to show you" I place my hand in his, using his strong grip as leverage to pull myself up into a standing position which he takes as consent to lead me down the hill towards the beach.

"My dad used to go bird watching about half a mile from here when I was a kid and when I turned 13 he decided to start bringing me with him, hoping to get me interested in birds too I guess, I always ended up just wandering off to explore though" he tells me, the corners of his mouth tugging up slightly at the memory "One time I came across this little outcrop of beach but it's so far off the beaten track that I doubt many people know it's even here"

Just as he explains this, the sky begins to turn grey as the wind blows in rain clouds from the sea. I look up just as the first drop of rain splatters onto my forehead, rolling down the side of my face like a tear. Jacob breaks into a run, pulling me along behind him.

I follow him further down the beach to the mouth of a small cave that interrupts the otherwise smooth base of a cliff that towers above us. Just inside the mouth I see a small unlit camp fire pit, complete with surrounding logs to sit on. Despite its simplicity, it has a quaint charm that almost beckons me towards it. I go with my instinct, taking a seat and lifting the fire with a touch of my finger. "Bloody unpredictable weather" I grumble, wringing out my damp hair.

Jacob plonks down next to me, shaking his head "I planned this for weeks and the one day the weather guy promises it gonna be sunny all day, it rains!" His expression is so forlorn that it vaguely reminds me of a puppy that's just destroyed its favourite chew toy, the thought causes me to burst into laughter which only makes him look even more put out "what's so funny?"

"It's just so typical for us, isn't it? It doesn't matter how much we plan something out, it goes wrong but I'd definitely rather take rain on a date over facing a hollow any day of the week. It's okay, Jacob, I really don't mind. We can just wait for it to pass, like we always do because everything tends to work out for us in the end" I cup his cheek in my palm, gently brushing off some of the remaining droplets as I close the gap between us. He passionately returns the kiss but just as I'm about to deepen it he pulls away.

"Emma, there's something I need to say" he rests his forehead against mine, his ocean eyes burrowing into my chocolate ones "I want you to take off your promise ring..."

It takes a moment to register what he's asking of me "w-wait what? A-are you breaking up with me?" An immense feeling of betrayal hits me like a tidal wave, obliterating everything in its path and leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. I pull myself away from him, fully prepared to storm out of the cave and leave him stranded here but he grabs my wrist before I can get further than a step.

"No! Em, I'd never do that to you, I swear" he pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I sit there stiffly for a few seconds before relaxing back into his grip as I feel the anger leave my body as his assurances sink in. "I love you and I would never hurt you. Not now. Not ever. What I wanted to say was that I think we should replace it with this one instead..." he reaches into the picnic basket again and pulls out a small velvet box, holding it out to me in the palm of his hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask, my heart pounding against my rib cage as I reach for the box, opening it to a dainty silver ring topped with a princess cut diamond. Inside the band, an engraving reads 'A promise kept'.

"Emma Bloom, will you marry me?" He asks, biting his lip gently as he often does when he's nervous. He doesn't need to be, I knew my answer as soon as I saw him pull out the box.

"Yes! Of course I will!" I scream, crashing my lips to his with such ferocity that he loses his balance on the log and topples backwards so that we both end up falling into the soft sand. There's a moment of shock before we both burst into laughter. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself enough to regain his composure, his expression becoming very serious as he reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I love you, Emma, never forget that"


	13. Truth Be Told

(A/N: I don't own MPHFPC. The inspiration for this chapter was a video I found recently on YouTube, covering "When You Believe" by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston, the cover being by the One Voice Children's Choir which I would recommend you watch before reading. The girl who begins to sing at 1:44 matches the image I had of Emma in my head when reading the books and I think the concept of the video would reflect her inner monologue of her past well. Keep an eye out for the pop culture reference in this chapter again. Enjoy)

Emma's POV 

The ride back to the house feels like an eternity as Jacob and I sit in silence, thinking about the reactions of our families when we announce our engagement and indeed how exactly we should tell them. I bite my lip as I consider the worst possible scenario of our friends rejecting it, it seems highly unlikely of course but in the deafening silence my mind can't help but wander. Jacob glances at me, then reaches across with his free hand to rest it on my knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine, I promise" he laughs "besides we already have two kids, I'm pretty sure they all knew this would be inevitable"

"I know, I just can't help worrying that something will go wrong, it's not exactly like luck has always been on our side" I say, shifting my gaze from staring out of the windshield to examine my new ring.

"I know but this time I won't let anything get in our way, it'll all go according to plan...and if it doesn't we'll find a way to fix it like we always do" he says, keeping his eyes on the road as the hand on my knee flips, his slender fingers extending, waiting expectantly for me to entwine them with my own. "I guess we'll find out soon enough though, we're here"

We clamber out of the car, Jacob leading me inside by my right hand.  
He clears his throats as we get into the hall and then bellows "Hey, guys, can you all come here a moment please?" 

Overhead, a earsplitting clammer of eleven pairs of feet all rushing to meet us. Once they are all assembled, in various phases of their morning routine with Horace's toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth and Hugh's tshirt on backwards.

"This had better be good, Jacob, you woke me" Hugh says as he rubs his tired eyes.

"It's definitely good, in fact it's great actually. Emma and I have an announcement to make..." Jacob smiles to somewhat mixed reactions.

"Oh my God, Emma's pregnant again?" Squeals Bronwyn, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"Oh well that's bloody brilliant! That's just what we need, more screaming infants to wake us up in the middle of the night" Enoch remarks sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What?! No! I'm not pregnant, nor do I plan to be any time soon" I yell over the resulting din "if you would all calm down and look at us properly, you'll understand" I lift my left hand and splay my fingers to give them a better view.

"You're engaged? I call dibs on making the dress!" Horace says, inadvertently spraying Enoch and Olive with toothpaste. They, in turn, wipe it off, in disgust, on Horace's pyjamas.

After receiving many congratulations, Jacob finally whispers that he has another surprise for me before leading me to our room.

"Jacob, if this is your way of getting me into bed, then it's hardly a surprise, I have seen it before" I tease, smirking as he looks down at his feet, shuffling them uncomfortably as I take a seat on the bed.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind, not that I'd object, of course" he winks at me "no, I just wanted to give you this" he hands me a long, thin envelope, smiling as I grab it enthusiastically.

I open it and shake it upside down until the contents fall into my lap "plane tickets to England?" I ask as my brows knit together in confusion.

"I tracked down your sister, she's been living in London for the past 70 years. She fled France shortly after Miss Peregrine rescued you. She's in her nineties now but she should be okay to travel, I thought it would be nice for her to be there for our weddi-"

"Wait h-how did you know I was rescued from France?" I feel anger rising, burning in my chest.

"I-I asked Miss Peregrine...I thought you'd be happy" he falters, not understanding his mistake.

"Yeah, well I'm not. My past is my own and certainly not any of your business, you had no right digging up what's best left buried" I scream, throwing the tickets at him and storming out, leaving him to figure out what he's done.

I wander aimlessly through the repetitive Floridian suburbs, finally finding myself in a local park that Jacob and I often take the twins to. I settle in the shade under a large tree and let the sound of a nearby trickling brook lull me to sleep.

"Emma, oh thank God, Emma" I'm shaken gently awake to the sight of Jacob's bright eyes full of concern and confusion "I was so worried when you took off like that. What happened?" He questions, shifting to rest against the trunk of the tree, mirroring my own position.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go home" I say frostily and begin dusting myself off.

"It clearly does matter or you wouldn't be so angry about it. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" He says, staying my hands.

I sigh "I do but I also know that there are some things that are best left in the past" I stare at my ring, twisting it around my finger.

"I get it, really, I do but we're going to be married soon, doesn't that mean we're not supposed to have any secrets from each other?" He coaxes, his fingertips tracing light patterns onto my upturned palm.

I hesitate "...alright but this stays strictly between us. Agreed?" He simply nods in response "I told you how I was part of a circus until I was nearly sold for my peculiarity but what I didn't tell you was how long I was part of the circus" I pause, making sure he is keeping up with my tale "The day Miss Peregrine found me is the day I class as my sixteenth birthday, the ninth of November 1939, only two months after the outbreak of the Second World War. You know, whenever the history books explain the events that led up to the war, they never do quite capture the fear of watching as darkness swept over Europe, obliterating everything good and pure in its path" I take a shaky breath, steeling myself "I originally grew up in Paris, at least for the first ten years of my life, and after that the circus travelled around Europe until even that became too much of a risk for many of the performers, myself included"

Jacob stares at me, his eyes wide, face aghast "oh, Em, I'm so sorry, I know it doesn't fix anything and I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you. My grandpa never spoke about his non-peculiar experiences during the war and I can understand why. How come you never told me you were Jewish though?"

I lean my head back against the tree, closing my eyes "Because I'm not really anymore...after you've seen the things that I've seen, believing in any religion becomes extremely difficult, seeing how cruel people can be to each other, it's hard to believe there is anyone out there looking out for us" I roll my head to the side to see him quickly wipe away a tear, he doesn't say anything though, he simply shuffles closer and wraps his arm around my shoulders.

We sit in silence for a long time, watching the sun set just as we'd watched it rise over then beach this morning, although it seems strange that that was only a few hours ago, so much has happened today that it feels like days have passed. 

Jacob finally shifts beside me "Would you like me to return those plane tickets? I completely understand if you want to just forget about that part of your life and move on, it's entirely up to you"

"I don't know, it's been so long that I just figured everyone from my past was gone but learning that Julia is alive...it threw me a little. I was in shock and I took it out on you. I'm sorry" I say, leaning into his side, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I think after everything you've been through, you've definitely earned a couple of get-out-of-jail-free cards when it comes to losing your cool...get it? Losing your cool? Because of your fire" He smirks. I suppress a smile and smack him playfully on the arm "would it help you decide if I told you about her?"

I mull it over before nodding my head ever so slightly "I've felt guilty for leaving her alone with our father for over seventy years. I don't know what her life has been like but maybe if I could find out, it would put my mind at rest"

Jacob shifts again, getting comfortable before starting his story "From my research, she continued living with your father until February of 1940 at which point he suffered a fatal heart attack and Julia was then smuggled out of France by a neighbour just before the occupation. She made it to England and was immediately placed with a family, the Grangers, in a small village called Dibley in Oxfordshire. She lived with them until the end of the war and, from what I can tell, she got on very well with them, they even paid for her to attend the University of Durham where she earned a Bachelors degree in English" he stops, stifling a small yawn "it's getting late, should we go back?"

"Okay but you're telling me more on the way back" I say, climbing to my feet and then offering him my hand to pull him up which he takes. We start the walk back home as Jacob's hand slides into mine.

"Seems fair. After getting her degree, she moved to London and became a writer. She wrote a rather popular range of children's books about a girl who could conjure flames in her hands without getting burned and all of the adventures this girl and her little sister have together" he smiles sadly at me in the fading light "she never forgot about you, Em"

I dip my head slightly and sniffle "Good, I don't think I could forget her even if I wanted to" I sigh "I've always wanted to track her down but I was so scared to see how she'd react after I abandoned her. I didn't know if she'd welcome me with open arms or slam the door in my face, she was the only person I cared about for so long, I don't know what I'd do if she rejected me"

"Well I'm certainly no expert on family affairs, given my undoubtedly rocky relationship with my parents, but it seems to me that she's been just as lonely and desperate for reunion as you." He squeezes my hand softly "She even named the character Emma, maybe she thought that she could catch your attention with the book series and prompt you to contact her. Besides even if she does slam the door in your face, at least you'll know, isn't that better than not knowing and wondering if you made the right choice for the rest of your life?"

I smile "When did you get so smart? You've come a long way from the scared boy you were when I first met you"

He chuckles "In my defence, I was only scared because you were holding a knife to my throat" he explains, teasingly bumping his shoulder against mine.

"Meh, what's wrong with the odd death threat between friends?" I shrug.

"Friends?" He pulls us to a stop, releasing my hand so his can both wrap around me, bringing me flush against him "don't you mean fiancées?" 

"Touché" I hum, pecking him on the lips "you're right though, I do want to meet her"

"So we're going?" He asks excitedly.

"Yup" I grin "We're going to England!"


End file.
